Forum:The "Introduce Yourself" Thread
Qubitsu 18:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi all, I'm a technology activist, information addict, and game dork. I'm a huge fan of the Warcraft universe, dating back to the good 'ol days of Orcs and Humans. I love to play games and figure out what makes 'em tick, and unfortunately for my wallet, I don't discriminate. I maintain serial relationships with various video games, board games, and collectible card games all at once. I have an on-again-off-again relationship with Magic: the Gathering, and look forward to delving into the WoW TCG and making this wiki a great source for knowledge about the game. Exstealth1 Since nothing has been posted in almost 2 years I fear that I might be talking to myself. LIke the person above me, I too have been a Warcraft fan since Orcs and Humans. I remember Buying Warcraft III in December of 2003 at a mall with my Mother and trying to explain to her why I was excited. Infact I bought WCIII and the Expantion: Frozen Throne. I have to admit that when WOW was announced, and heard about a $15 monthly fee, I just played WCIII again and again and again for almost 7 years. See, it was that i'm not a gamer and just didn't get what WOW was. Didn't get the first person and how it was Warcraft. Man did I miss a lot. But the time I got into WOW I had beaten the WCIII hundreds of times, and Cataclysm was already out. I got WOW for christmas to to see if I like it (onsale for $5.00 at Best Buy) and OUCH...I missed a lot. I had to get ALL the expansions. Once thing I have forgetten to tell you...I've been a HUGE fan of Arthus ... well think of it. Warcraft III is all Arthus. So I became crazed to get World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. When I got the expanstion my toon wasn't high enough to go to Northerend. You don't understand I love the Lich King. Star Wars Fans have Darth Vader, I have Lichy. He's on my Iphone cover. I have his book....and so on. So, A lot of what I have been adding to this site in on ... can you guess.... no not deathwing, NO not on the history of Goldshire. YES, anything related to the Lich King. When I first got into the card game I wasn't impressed. Two reasons. #My understanding of the game was based on WC I, II, and III. So again I didn't get it. #BUT, and soon I found out that other felt as I have, I wasn't impressed with what Upper Deck was putting out. When I heard about Cryptozoic and saw WORLDBREAKER I was hocked on the company and the game again. The Lich King of couse is my favorite card, and I do own Assult on Icecrown Citadel. -----------------------------kidclan23--------------------------------------------------- I love WOW and WOW tcg im a realy good card collector I have deathwing and other rares like the lich king.I play pathfinder,magic,and wow. Call me Sir Nerdalot!